


Exhaustion

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Possession AU, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a small drabble i wrote bc i got an idea at 4 am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

The door that was between the ruins and the snowy forest was obliterated into pieces by the weapon Sans had been forced to summon. What did that flower think he was doing…?

“See? That wasn't so hard, huh?” Flowey chided. “Let's see where she's been hiding…”

They stepped out into the purple tinted hallways, avoiding the many cracks and vines twisting on the floor below them. The monster they were looking for didn't seem to be anywhere nearby, so Flowey stopped for a bit to look around.

“I guess we could teleport to her… What D'ya say, Sans?”

He was too exhausted to answer. Nearly all of his magic had been used up that day, and he didn't think he could stay awake much longer, much less use the energy he didn't have. 

“No? Well, that's a shame! Guess I'll just do it myself!” Flowey tapped into his magic and used it to teleport closer to the home that rested itself in the ruins. Sans was drained completely from it; he fell asleep. Flowey snapped one of his ribs in an attempt to wake him up, but to no avail.

Toriel had heard the blast and the terrifyingly familiar voice echoing throughout the halls of her home just moments before. She could sense that someone she knew was in danger, and she was determined to help whoever it was. She rose off of her chair, setting her reading glasses and book down onto the table and ran downstairs. She stopped when she saw the strange figure-a small skeleton covered in twisting vines with a flower protruding from his left eye. Toriel instantly knew who the two were. She activated her fire magic and ran towards the two, shoving them on the ground and ripping the flower out of his eye socket. The flower screamed, begging for mercy before he turned to dust. He was clearly not prepared for how fast she took action.  
Then, she revealed the skeleton’s soul and tore apart the vines holding it. 

Sans had cracks on most of his bones, which deeply concerned Toriel. She needed to fix him so that he could heal. She picked him up and carried him towards her home, resting him on the guest bed and rushing to get bandages and such. It didn't take long before his broken bones were wrapped carefully and the skeleton was left in the room to sleep peacefully.

Toriel did not yet know this monster. But, she did have a hunch about his identity. After all, her friend from behind the door did seem to like jokes about skeletons and the like…She pondered the possibility as she began to wind down for the night. She decided making a pie would be a good option, as it could heal her friend’s HP steadily once he woke up. Plus, it was delicious. Opening the fridge and cabinets, she gathered the ingredients necessary to make the pie. Flour, sugar, cinnamon, butterscotch, etcetera. As she began to mix it together, she hummed a short little tune to herself.

The night was anything but restful to Sans. He twisted and turned in his sleep, begging to be woken up from the visions he was seeing before him. Seeing his loved ones die over and over again, melting and turning to dust by the slice of a rusty knife held in the hands of himself. Every single death made a new hole in his heart. He was not in control. It was that darned flower moving his joints to his will with his thorned vines and cracking his bones one by one until he died. Then it started over. It just kept resetting, over and over and over and over…

Toriel’s calming tune was interrupted by the sound of screams for help. Her eyes darted towards the hallway where the cries were coming from, and she headed down into the guest room. Her friend was crying out for someone, telling someone to stop. What was he dreaming of…? She hurried to his side and gently shook him to wake him up.

Sans gasped, sitting up quickly and opening his eyes to look around. He faced Toriel with an expression of panic, still panting in fear of what he had seen.

“W-who are you? Where am I? What h-happened?”

Toriel put a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down. You are going to be okay.” She took a deep breath. “I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. You somehow blasted through my door earlier, and since you were injured, I took you in here to take care of you for a bit. I hope you do not mind.”

The skeleton took a shaky breath and covered his mouth. He seemed to remember what had happened earlier and felt every moment of torture he was put through. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he sobbed. Toriel held him close, trying to comfort him as best she could.

“Are you alright? What happened to you?” Toriel had a flood of questions in her mind.

Sans didn't say anything for a while until he calmed down. “‘m fine. It was just that stupid f-flower. I thought… I thought I knew what I was doing but he just took s-so much control away from me.”

Toriel sighed, still hugging her friend close. “You have clearly experienced some kind of awful trauma. I hope there is something I can do for you.”

The room was silent for a while, the two monsters still clinging to each other. Sans felt so much comfort from the warm embrace that he didn't want to let go, and Toriel didn't want to leave him alone in the dark, but she didn't want to burn the pie she had made.

“I'll be right back, alright? I'm going to get something for you.”

She stood up, turning on the lamp so the room wouldn't be so gloomy. The air was filled with the delightful scent of cinnamon butterscotch pie. When she returned to the room, Sans was huddled up in the blankets. Toriel smiled and gave him a slice of the pie before sitting down next to him.  
Sans smiled back. “Why’re you so nice to me?”

“Well, you seem like a kind monster. You...you remind me of someone.” Toriel looked down at the floor.

“R-really? You remind me of someone.” He thought for a bit, before coming to a realization. “You’re the lady behind the door, aren’tcha?”

Toriel laughed quietly. “I was right about you! You really are a skeleton!”

The two friends laughed, enjoying each other’s company face to face for the first time ever. And they were happy.


End file.
